The present invention relates to monitoring a plurality of data channels and processing and displaying monitored data on a hand-held display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to monitoring a plurality of data channels which carry data relating to a motor vehicle, processing, and displaying the monitored data on a hand-held automotive analyzer apparatus.
Proper operation of complex machinery requires proper operation of a large number of systems and subsystems of the machinery. When one or more of those systems and subsystems does not operate properly, it is important to be able to analyze and diagnose problems so that the problems can be remedied. Modern automotive vehicles are exemplary of such complex machinery, and a large number of sensors are provided to monitor a large number of parameters of systems and subsystems that are important to proper operation of an automotive vehicle. Provisions are made for the sensors to operation of an automotive vehicle. Provisions are made for the sensors to provide data to data channels, and the data channels are in communication with a computerized analyzer which receives and processes the sensor-provided data.
Computerized automotive analyzers are generally of two types: large stand alone units; and small, hand-held units. Generally, because of their size and complexity, stand alone analyzers are conventionally capable of more complex data receiving and more complex data processing than hand-held analyzers. However, it would be desirable if a hand-held analyzer were provided with the capabilities of a stand alone analyzer for complex data receiving and complex data processing.
There are plural streams of data provided to a computerized analyzer via plural data channels. Yet, there are times when a technician desires to focus on only one or a relatively small number of data channels at a time. In this respect, it would be desirable if a computerized analyzer were provided which permits a technician to focus on one or a small number of data channels at a time.
Aside from focussing on a relatively small number of selected data channels at time, the technician may have a preferred order for displaying information from the selected data channels. A preferred order for displaying information may relate to a logical sequence of parameters under study. Moreover, the technician may wish to easily change the order for displaying information from the selected data channels. In this respect, it would be desirable if a computerized analyzer were provided which permits a technician to readily change the order of information displayed for selected data channels.
A convenient way to enable a technician to select among graphs that are available for display is to have a displayed list of available graphs. From such a displayed list of available graphs, when specific graphs are selected, it would be desirable if selected graphs are in some way highlighted or distinguished from other members of the displayed list of available graphs.
When a two-dimensional graph is displayed, often the graph has a horizontal axis and a vertical axis. Often the horizontal axis depicts measurements of time, and the vertical axis depicts measurements of a parameter that changes over the course of time. For a given graph, a single scale of time on the horizontal axis is generally selected. However, it has been realized by the present inventors that it would be desirable to be able to have a graphical display in which the time scale can be changed for a portion of the horizontal axis. For example if a selected graph shows the measurement of a parameter versus time in seconds, it may be desirable if a portion of the horizontal axis would show the measurement of the selected parameter versus time in tenths of a second. When a second time scale is more detailed than a first time scale, for a portion of the horizontal axis of the graph, the portion of the more detailed second time scale is in a sense magnified with respect to the first time scale. Another way of stating this relationship between the second time scale and the first time scale is that the second time scale is zoomed-in with respect to the first time scale. In this respect, it would be desirable if a computerized analyzer were provided in which a display can display a graph that has a first portion of the graph, which employs a first time scale, and which has a second portion of the graph, which employs a zoomed-in time scale.
Thus, while the foregoing discussion indicates it to be well known to use computerized data monitoring and analysis for complex machinery or equipment, there is no teaching or suggestion of a data monitoring and analysis method and apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a hand-held analyzer having the capabilities of a stand alone analyzer for complex data receiving and complex data processing; (2) permits a technician to focus on one or a small number of data channels at a time; (3) permits a technician to readily change the order of available graphs; (4) provides a way for selected data channels to be highlighted or distinguished from other members of the displayed list of data channels; (5) provides a graphical display in which the time scale can be changed for a portion of the horizontal axis; and (6) can display a graph that has a first portion of the graph, which employs a first time scale, and which has a second portion of the graph, which employs a zoomed-in time scale.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique data monitoring and analysis method and apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
In a data monitoring and analysis method and apparatus for complex machinery, a plurality of sensors provide data to an onboard computer. The onboard computer has a port for receiving a data link connector for connecting to a computerized analyzer, and the onboard computer port provides a plurality of data channels to the data link connector and to the computerized analyzer The computerized analyzer includes a computer-readable binary pattern storage apparatus which has a plurality of binary patterns constituting an application program executable by a computer. The computer has a central microprocessor, a memory, means for loading the application program into a defined address space of the memory, an operating system which provides a graphical user interface, and a visual display device controlled by the application program and by a user employing the graphical user interface.
The invention provides a computer-readable binary pattern storage apparatus which has a plurality of binary patterns constituting an application program executable by a computer. The computer has a central microprocessor, a memory, for loading the application program into a defined address space of the memory, an operating system providing a graphical user interface, and a visual display controlled by the application program and by a user using the graphical user interface. The computer is connected to a plurality of data channels. The computer-readable binary pattern storage apparatus is housed in a hand-held computerized analyzer. The application program includes a plurality of sets of instructions with each set executable by the microprocessor.
The sets of instructions in the application program include as follows.
A set of monitoring instructions is executable to monitor data received from a data channel and to monitor time.
A set of data and time processing instructions is executable to process the received data and the monitored time into groups of information suitable for display on the visual display device. Also, the set of data and time processing instructions are executable to provide a list of information designations on the visual display device for the groups of information that can be displayed on the visual display device. The groups of information include groups of graphical coordinates suitable for graphing, and the list of information designations includes graph designations which designate graphs that can be displayed on the visual display device from the graphical coordinates.
A set of list rearrangement instructions is executable to be responsive to the graphical user interface to permit the user to rearrange the list of the information designations displayed on the visual display device.
A set of graph selection instructions is executable to be responsive to the graphical user interface and responsive to selected graph designations to provide a group of selected graphs to be displayed in a graphical display mode.
A set of graph display instructions is executable to be responsive to the graph selection instructions for displaying the group of selected graphs on the visual display device.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a set of highlighting instructions is executable to be responsive to the selected graphs to be displayed in a graphical display mode. The highlighting instructions cause the group of selected graphs to be highlighted on the visual display device.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a set of graph display instructions is executable to be responsive to the graph selection instructions for displaying the group of selected graphs on the visual display device, wherein each graph is displayed has a vertical scale for the vertical graphical coordinates and has a first horizontal scale for the horizontal graphical coordinates.
A set of graph scale changing instructions is executable on a portion of the horizontal graphical coordinates, which has the first horizontal scale of a selected graph that is selected by the user employing the graphical user interface, for providing a second horizontal scale to the selected portion of the horizontal graphical coordinates. The second horizontal scale is larger than the first horizontal scale, and as a result, the graph that is displayed has a zoomed-in appearance.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a set of time frame recording instructions is executable to be responsive to the graphical user interface to permit the user to select recording of graphical time frames of the groups of graphical coordinates. The graphical time frames are suitable for graphing.
A set of time frame selection instructions is executable to be responsive to the graphical user interface to permit the user to select recorded graphical time frames to be displayed in a graphical display mode on the visual display device.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a set of real-time data collection instructions is executable to be responsive to the graphical user interface to permit the real-time collection of data, processing of data, and displaying real-time processed data graphically.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a set of diagnostic-code-triggered data collection instructions is executable to be responsive to the graphical user interface to permit the collection of data, processing of data, and displaying processed data graphically in response to a diagnostic code trigger.
A set of trigger line display instructions is executable in response to the diagnostic-code-triggered data collection, for graphing a trigger line the diagnostic-code-triggered graphs on the visual display device.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for displaying data from a plurality of data channels and for displaying information processed from the data on a visual display device which is responsive to a graphical user interface. The method includes the steps of: monitoring sensed data received from the plurality of data channels and monitoring time; processing the sensed data and the monitored time into groups of information suitable for display on the visual display device; and listing information designations on the visual display device for the groups of information that can be displayed on the visual display device. The groups of information include groups of graphical coordinates suitable for graphing, and the list of information designations includes graph designations which designates graphs that can be displayed on the visual display device from the graphical coordinates.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the method includes the steps of: rearranging the information designations in the list on the visual display device by a user employing the graphical user interface; selecting information designations by the user employing the graphical user interface to provide a group of selected graphs to be displayed in a graphical display mode on the visual display device; and displaying, by the user employing the graphical user interface, the group of selected graphs on the visual display device.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, method includes the steps of: highlighting the selected information designations by the user employing the graphical user interface to provide a group of selected graphs to be displayed in a graphical display mode on the visual display device; and displaying the highlighted group of selected graphs on the visual display device, one at a time, by the user employing the graphical user interface.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the method includes the steps of: selecting, by a user employing the graphical user interface, a graph designation; for the graph represented by the selected graph designation, selecting a second horizontal scale for a portion of the horizontal graphical coordinates associated with the selected graph, for providing a second horizontal scale to the selected portion of the horizontal graphical coordinates for the selected graph; and displaying on the visual display device, by the user employing the graphical user interface, the selected graph which has a portion of the horizontal graphical coordinates having the second horizontal scale.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the method includes the steps of: recording time frames of the groups of the graphical coordinates, in response to the graphical user interface, wherein the graphical time frames are suitable for graphing; and selecting recorded time frames of the groups of the graphical coordinates, in response to the graphical user interface, for displaying in a graphical display mode on the visual display device.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the method includes the steps of: collecting data in real-time; processing data in real-time; and displaying processed data graphically in real-time on the visual display device.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the method includes the steps of: collecting data in response to a diagnostic code trigger; processing the data collected in response to the diagnostic code trigger; and displaying/storing the diagnostic-code-triggered-processed data graphically on the visual display device.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.